Medal of Honor
by Blair Xavier
Summary: Sonic - World War II style! Heed the rating; not for that faint of heart!


( Note: I do not own Sonic,or any assorted characters. Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright of Sonic team and Sega. )  
  
Medal of Honor  
  
Chapter I: Normandy - Part 1  
  
Tom yawned as he sunk into a wooden chair, one of many in the bombed out hotel. Usually he would be playing Poker with some of the guys or maybe having a cigarette. But right now he just wanted to relax. Relax like he used to, back at home...  
  
Tom grinned at the terrier herding the sheep. Coming to the Ohio ranch his uncle owned was always a good way to calm his nerves. His uncle would never have something dull to tell about ranch life. Tom envied the ranch life. He always had a "can-do" attitude and was a hard worker, so he always assumed he would enjoy it. Sighing, he looked down at his arms,crossed together leaning on the ranch fence. Off in the distance a flock of geese flew off into the sky. Tom looked up farther into the beautiful fall sky. It was a hew of pink, orange, and red. Then, he felt something in his subconscious. He quickly darted around, but smiled when the alarm was only his girlfriend, Amy.  
  
"Oh hey, Amy! Tryin' ta sneak up on me?" Tom grinned and hugged Amy. Amy puts her arms against his chest and giggled.  
  
"Well, I was just telling you dinner's ready. Your uncle John said I could stay for dinner!" Tom ruffled her light, almost pinkish-blond hair. She smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. Tom looked her right in the eyes with a deep affectionate look. Slowly he bent over her, leaning on her,closing the gap between his lips and hers...  
  
Tom was jerked awake by someone. Almost by reflex,he grabbed his M1 and pointed it at the figure.  
  
"Woah! Woah! Take it easy there, Sonic!" Tom recognized both the name and voice. He forced his eyes to focus. It was his good friend Jerry, a small-figured, red-headed New Yorker who would always have something funny to say. And Sonic, Tom's nickname. It fit him quite well, mostly because he was the fastest sprinter in the squad, and also because he also was the fastest shot. He stood up grogilly and stretched, staring at Jerry.  
  
"What's the problem, Tails?" Tails was Jerry's nickname, as he always operated as rear guard and flank guard, and also because he had a very nasty habit of sneaking up on the enemy in a big battle,anihiliating the enemy from their own spot.  
  
"Sorry to take ya from sweet dreams bud, but Shadow saw some Krauts heading from the east, about five miles from town. They have Panzershrecks, Tiger tanks, and a few portable MG 42s. Eggman tried to plot a strategy but Knuckles thought otherwise. I'm not a strategist, and the last person besides Shadow and Quicksilver is you. So, whaddaya think we should do?"  
  
Sonic glanced at his M1, then to Tails' Thompson. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Okay, how much ammo do we have left?" He asked Tails.  
  
"We have about thirty M1 clips, twenty Thompson clips, seven grenades, one bazooka with three rockets, and ten or eleven BAR clips." Sonic quickly did the math.  
  
' thirty times eight equals two-forty...divided by three is eighty...'  
  
"Okay, we'll have ten M1 clips for each M1er, and," he counted again. "...five Thompson clips and five BAR clips for the Thompson and BAR holders, respectively." Tails nodded and turned on his heel,walking out to the ammo stockpile. Sonic managed to shuffle over to the stairs and climbs them, albeit a little difficulty. He just needed a cigarette...  
  
He finally reached the top and opened the door that blocked the staircase from the upper floors. Popping his neck, he stepped into the large parlor, and glanced over at Knuckles, Eggman, and Silver playing some card game.  
  
'Probably Blackjack,' Sonic muttered. Corporal Joe "Knuckles" Remmington was a really buff guy. His muscles even showed through his Army uniform. One punch from him and you'd be missing teeth, suffering a concussion, AND receive Amnesia.His jet-black crew cut suited him well. Just because he was a muscle man didn't mean he was brainless. He had a lot of common sense, and graduated school with more than good marks. PFC Kevin "Eggman" McDermott was a real brain. His name obviously came from his extreme intellegence. He could disable a mine using only a knife, a D battery, and a spark plug. He wasn't the bookish type,though. Kevin was just the type that stayed awake in class. The brownish-blond crew-cut wasn't usually seen, because he always kept his helmet on. "You gotta be prepared for snipers!" is what he'd always say. Then there was PFC Roger "Quicksilver" Donohue, whose appeal would be devilish to most. The black unibrow he had and the serpentine-like eyes intimidated people usually a bit to the point where they'd mistake him for the devil itself. Too spunky for his own good, he had a huge ego. But girls couldn't resist him, and his superiors couldn't do anything about him; the number of Germans he'd killed was about the same size of his fanbase. And his fanbase was too large, to put it bluntly.  
  
"Read em' and weep,boys!" Knuckles called out, grinning like he'd just won the Nobel Prize. He threw down the cards revealing a four of a kind of Kings and an Ace of Spades. Eggman smacked down his cards. Quicksilver shrugged and dropped them.  
  
"Goddamnit! How do you always frickin' win?!" Eggman bellowed at Knuckles. Knuckles just laughed.  
  
"Well, Eggy, it's because I happen to have a lotta luck! Luck shines with the Pros, y'know!" He kept laughing. Snoc couldn't help but chuckle. Quicksilver sat there and just stared at the table,clutching his Thompson in his arms, while Eggman smirked and grabbed his BAR.  
  
"I'm still a better shot than ya anyway,Knuckles." Knuckles brushed away the taunt and leaned back against his chair, sighing with a smile.  
  
"So, Shadow, how's lookout going?" He called over to a bombed part of the upper floor. It was then Sonic realized Shadow was standing there. The tall, lean, focused Luietenant was always serious, never really joked around infront of his troops. Sonic always looked at it is if Shadow didn't want his troops to see himself undisciplined. The pushed back black-blond hair that rested on his head blew across his face with the wind. Sonic's own brown flat-top didn't budge at all. Shadow just stood there with his BAR held loosely in his drooped arms, ever vigilant. The Germans were in plain view right now. Shadow snapped his fingers,still looking at the advancing troops.  
  
"Okay, guys! Let's go! Ten-hut!" Everying lined up and snapped to attention and saluted Shadow. Tails came running up the stairs through the already open door and lined up and saluted,covered from shoulders to ankles in ammo. Shadow smirked. He walked up and down the line.  
  
"You guys remember our plan?" Everyone glanced at each other except Sonic, whose own mind was quickly working out a few minor calculations.  
  
"Well?!" Shadow shouted amongst the whispers. Sonic jerked his head up a bit.  
  
"I got a new one, Shadow. We all divide the ammo up and take strategic positions on different spots. Like this; we have you and Eggman up front but just behind Tails and Quicksilver covering them, while Knuckles and I stay back inside seperate adjacent building across the street. If we're lucky, they won't even know we're here and pass right by." Quicksilver moaned.  
  
"Aww... no Nazis on my killboard for today..." Everyone laughed, but Shadow just smirked.  
  
"Then that's what it is. Tails, Quicksilver,you hide in the bushes at the ends of the town entrance walls. Eggman and I will hide behind the ruined houses, and Sonic, you and Knuckles stay here and stay up against the walls until we start firing. I estimate we have about five to seven minutes to get this accomplished. We gotta hurry! Move out!" Everyone grabbed their ammo from Tails and ran outside. Sonic shouted to Knuckles, "I'll go across the street! You stay here!" Knuckles nodded and pushed his back into the corner next to the ruined wall. Sonic sprinted with his ammo on his belt and his M1 in his hands into the cafe across from the hotel. He ran right next to the large blown-out front window and layed prone underneath it, his M1 pulled back to his waist for an easy pull-up-and-fire motion. He couldn't see the others, couldn't hear them, or even acknowledge they were there. It was eerilly quiet.  
  
Another minute or so, the sound of fifty boots came into earshot. Sonic closed his eyes and calmly let out long breaths of air. The footsteps were louder now. Sonic felt the adrenaline rise from him kidneys into his heart. Sweat spawned from nervousness and excitement covered his face and hands. Quickly, he wiped his hands on his pants to dry them. Then he realized he was holding his breath. The footsteps were practically right next to him, but they kept going. He clenched his eyes closed and took quick gasps of breath. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Slowly, Sonic looked out of the window, trying to show as little of himself as possible. The Nazis has stopped at the other side of the town. He looked to the other end. He saw Tails motioning him. Sonic nodded and rolled over to the barstand. Rising into a crouch position, he slowly walked to the back of the cafe. He very gingerly opened the door, poked his head out to look around, and picked his leg up over the steps.  
  
'No noise is good noise,' He thought to himself. He stood up a little bit and walked faster but just as quietly to the bushes where Shadow was. Shadow nodded to him as he walked passed. Sonic didn't notice until the last second that Shadow was there as he walked by. He turned and faced the side of the cafe. Thinking for a second, Sonic pushed his abck up against the side and motioned ever so slowly toward the edge of the side. He quickly darted his head around the corner, and, to his relief, saw no Nazis facing him at all. Sonic quickly ran still hunched over to the building Knuckles was in. Breathing slowly, he stood upright and dashed over to Eggman and then turned to Tails. Sonic dove into the bush next to Tails and layed down on his belly. Finally, his exhaustion was catching up with him. Tails smiled at Sonic and made a motion to Eggman. Eggman nodded just as Sonic's head rested itself on the plush grass underneath the bush. Yawning, Sonic thought to himself about his girlfriend Amy and the ranch and his uncle. Then his eyes closed and he managed to slip into deep sleep.  
  
( Pretty good first chapter? If you want more action, I promise more in Chapter 2. If you want to flame me on how much of a sucky writer I am, go ahead. Opinions are what keep this world alive. No reviews are neccessary, I'll get up Chapter 2 as soon as I can, which would probably be tomorrow or Saturday. Any grammical or spelling errors you find? I'll fix em'! Later folks! - Blair) 


End file.
